Kip Sabian
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Great Yarmouth, England |billed = |trainer = |debut = Stacked (2018) |debut_date=26 August 2018 |final=Refuse to Lose (2018) |final_date=7 November 2018 |matches=3 |win=2 |loss=1 |draw=0 }}Kip Sabian is an English professional wrestler who is signed to All Elite Wrestling and appears for a number of promotions in the UK. Sabian made his Defiant Wrestling debut in 2018 as part of the tag team Alpha Bad with Iestyn Rees. History in Defiant Kip Sabian was first announced as coming to Defiant Wrestling in August 2018 during a hype video posted on the promotion's YouTube channel. In the video, tag team partners Jimmy Havoc and Mark Haskins were promoting their upcoming #1 contenders bout with CCK, only for Havoc to inform Haskins that CCK had been pulled due to injury and their place would now be taken by the debuting team of Alpha Bad, comprising Sabian and his partner Iestyn Rees. The duo subsequently debuted at Stacked (2018), beating Havoc and Haskins and becoming the #1 challengers for the Defiant Tag Team Championship in the process. Sabian and Rees next appeared at Fight or Flight in October where Sabian bemoaned Tag Team Champions Aussie Open, accusing them of ducking out of facing Alpha Bad because they were scared of losing their titles. Instead, Alpha Bad took on The Hunter Brothers, comfortably beating them, and claiming to be sending a message to the champions. Alpha Bad and Aussie Open finally met at Refuse to Lose (2018) where the Australian duo of Kyle Fletcher and Mark Davis retained their belts in a high octane bout against Sabian and Rees. Following this match Alpha Bad were not featured on Defiant programming again. Appearances Sabian debuted with his tag partner Iestyn Rees in August 2018 and had a four month run with the promotion. As Defiant Wrestling was without weekly shows at during that period, appearance opportunities were limited and the duo wrestled only three matches before leaving the company. Matches In Wrestling Character Sabian has been a tag team specialist throughout his career and performed as part of the team Alpha Bad during his run with Defiant Wrestling. The duo was a heel pairing, playing the bad guys to the various baby face teams they faced. Sabian was a narcissistic, arrogant character who would run down other wrestlers on the mic and taunt the audience before, after and during matches. Sabian played the traditional role of the smaller, quicker, high-flying wrestler to Rees' powerhouse as the pair conducted a slick moveset. Signature Moves *Springboard Dropkick *Sliced Bread Teams and Stables *Alpha Bad (with Iestyn Rees) Biography Simon James Kippen (born 19 May 1992 in Great Yarmouth, England) began appearing for World Association of Wrestling in 2011 and soon began appearing for various promotions around the UK. Having become something of a specialist at multi-man and tag team matches, Sabian rose to prominence when he and partner Iestyn Rees appeared as Alpha Bad on World of Sport Wrestling in the summer of 2018 where they won the promotion's Tag Team Championship. This raised profile then saw them appearing for a growing number of promotions, including Defiant Wrestling. Sabian continued to wrestle as part of Alpha Bad and various other teams until it was announced that he had signed for the newly formed All Elite Wrestling, where he appeared in the first singles bout of their debut show, Double or Nothing in May 2019. External Links *Profile on Defiant Wrestling *Cagematch Profile *Kip Sabian on Twitter Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:2018 Debuts